A Gift of Magic
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: Serena can do things no one else can... [Sm/Hp Crossover] [Incomplete]
1. An Owl!

A Gift of Magic  
Rayne-Sama  
Sailormoon/Harry Potter  
Pg-13  
  
Note- There is no sailor business! Serena and co are regular teenagers. Although, magic in Harry's world is real.  
  
'Serena can do things noone else can...'  
  
__________________  
Serena gazed out the window and sighed. She was dead tired. Rei and her friends had done nothing but bully her all day long. What she really needed was a hot bubble bath to ease the tension from her system. Deciding that it was a great idea, Serena headed for the bathroom....  
  
She walked out forty-five minutes later with a white towel wrapped around her upper and lower parts. She felt clean and refresh. Serena plopped down in front of her dresser and looked at her reflection. What she saw was a freak with silver hair, a tiny bit of freckles, and icy blue eyes. No wonder boys didn't have an interest in her... That was what SHE thought. The truth was, she was really beautiful. Rei and her groupies knew it, and they always tried to make her feel insecure. Boys were just afraid to confront her. Why? She had no idea.  
  
Serena was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a quiet tapping on her window. She got up to investigate. She pulled the curtain aside and was freaked out by what she saw.  
  
Right outside her window was a really big, brown owl. What was interesting was that it was carrying some kind of letter in its claws. Serena stood there confused for a few seconds. There weren't any owls arounf here... were there? If there was, how come she never seen them? Should she open the window? Why would an owl be outside her window in the first place?! Serena made up her mind.  
  
She opened the window and jumped back as the owl flew in and circled the room. It dropped the letter on her queen-sized bed and flew back through the window. Serena just stood there wondering if she really saw what she just saw. She blinked, and blinked again. Finally, shw walked slowly towards her bed and carefully picked up the envelope.  
  
Now what? Should she open it? What if it was from some really freakish pshyco? Serena shook her head furiously, her hair falling around her shoulders in glittering wripples. That was ludicrous! Wasn't it?  
  
Serena scolded herself for being so foolish. Of course she had to open it! How else will she figure out what the letter was about? Making up her mind, she tore off the seal, reached in for the letter, and read what it said:  
'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised.  
  
Please ensure that the upmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.  
  
We very much look forward to recieving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos  
  
Professor McGonagall'  
Serena did the only thing that would be expected in a situation like this.... she fainted.  
______________________  
  
So, how was it? Review, please? This is my first Sailormoon/Harrypotter fic, so be nice. I\m going to need some help. Would someone like to help me write this story? I'm only 13, so my writing might not be too good. 


	2. Mother!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry if you think it's too short! I'm having writer's block! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! the poll results will be posted after the chapter!  
  
~ Rayne-sama  
~*~  
Serena awoke, a loud thumping in her head. God, she felt awful! What the heck happened? Squinting her eyes in frustration, Serena tried to recall what had occured moments before. A spark of remembrance flashed through her eyes as she let out a desperate sigh. She glanced at the rumpled paper in her hands and counted to ten before reading once again. That done, Serena stood up and left her room, turning to march down the stairs.   
  
Walking to the kitchen, Serena gazed around the pale painted room until her eyes caught sight of Elain, her mother, singing and cooking dinner.  
  
"Mom," Serena drawled.  
  
Her mother started, twirled and stopped to stare at her oldest daughter. Her pale, blue eyes bore questioningly into Serena's own azure eyes.  
  
"What is it? Is it Sammy again? Let me-"  
  
Serena politely interuppted her mother," It's not Sammy, Mother, but I do have something important to show you."  
  
Elain's apparently worried face brought a small smile to Serena's lips. Serena loved her mother. She was a independant, hard-working wome. She worked two jobs to keep her four children in school, get them all the supplies and other things that they needed. Her mother was always worrying over them. She'd been like that ever since Ken, Serena's father, had died in that fatal car crash three years ago. Serena had been only thirteen, her twin sisters only seven, and Sammy eleven. That had been a turning point in all of their lives. They tried their best to cope with their loss, and so far they were doing just fine.  
  
"Well then what is it?" Elain's soft voice broke Serena away from her silent musing.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Serena violently shoved the letter into her mother's dainty hands, and raced up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of her water bed, Serena waited for her mother to call her back. She had no idea why, but she had panicked. Serena had nothing to tell her mother. What was she supposed to say? It was better to just let her mother read the letter for herself, and gather her thoughts. She'd eventually talk to Serena about it when she was done brooding. That's how it always worked. Besides, the letter could just be a prank from one of the bullies at her school, most likely from Rei. But she had no explanation for the owl.  
  
Serena decided to finish her math homework while her mom was down stairs. There was no use in wasting time when she had important stuff to do! So, she settled into her wooden desk in the corner of her room, pulled out her books, and got to work.  
  
Fifteen minutes past. Then twenty. Serena was done with her homework and was trying to wait patiently for her mother. It wasn't working.  
  
Serena was never a very patient person.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Serena once again trudged down the stairs.  
  
What she saw scared her more then anything else she had ever seen..... and we all know what happened next.  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks... and fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Here are the current poll results:  
  
Harry/Serena - 9  
Draco/Serena - 18  
  
Taking this into consideration, I've decided to also post the other couples that some people have voted for:  
  
Ron/Serena - 1  
Oliver/Serena - 1  
  
For those Harry, Ron, and Oliver voters, you have alot of catching up to do!! 


	3. Who are these freaks!

Chapter Two  
  
~*~  
Serena slowly opened her eyes, aware of the loud thumping in her head. She couldn't see anything, her eye sight was blurry. Narrowing her eyes, Serena tried to make out the shapes looming in front of her. She could finally make out some figures. One she recognised as her mother, but she hadn't seen the other two in her life. Serena began to hear talking.  
  
"Is she okay?" This voice was deep and raspy. It was a man's voice. Serena could now see that the man was tall, VERY tall. He had a lanky figure, nothing to look at, and greasy black hair. He had a really long nose. It was almost hanging off his face! The man's black eyes were boring into hers, and Serena forced herself to look away from his unnerving gaze.  
  
There was another man's voice. This one containing misheif and laughter. "She okay. In fact, she's awaking."  
  
Darn the man! Did he have to give her away? Now fully aware of everyone in the room, Serena glared at the man who had just spoken. This man had long white hair, and a myterious twinkle in his blue eyes. Nothing could be said about him erally, except that he was very old. Anyone could see that. Suddenly, Serena caught sight of her mother.  
  
"Honey! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I should have told you that we had company, but as you can see, I didn't know they were even coming! Please forgive me!"  
  
Elain's apologetic smile tore at Serena's heart. "Ofcourse it's okay Mom! I forgive you. I-"  
  
"This is all very sweet, but I don't have all day. I have important matters to deal with away from here." Serena glared at the greasy-haired old man. How daer he interrupt her! Before she could retort, the other man spoke up and shot a dissaproving glance at the other fellow. Ha! That would tell him! Don't ask her how she knew, but she could tell that the white-haired man had ranking over the other.  
  
"Now Severus, don't be rude. We gave her quite the scare." His gaze met Serena's. " Please excuse him, he was never good at first impressions-"  
  
Snort.  
  
The twinkle in his eyes was there more than ever, as if he was amused. "Anyway, allow me to introduce us. His name is Snape. He will be one of your Professors," Before Serena could interrupt, he continued," and i am Dumbledore, your Headmaster."  
  
Serena couldn't hide the confusion from her face. What were these lunatics talking about? A light of recognition dawned on her. They had to be talking about the letter!  
  
Looking at the one called Dumbledore, she inquired," You're talking about that letter I got, aern't you?"  
  
Elain, who had been forgotten during the conversation, spoke up. "Yes they are, Honey. They have explained everything to me. You will be going to thier school. I see nothing wrong with it. They said that they have been monitering you, and that you have great potential. Isn't that great? Why don't you go upstairs and start packing? They wish to take you right away. You still have shopping to do, anyway."  
  
Before Serena could object, she was swept from the room by her mother who was still rambling, and forced up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that it was so short! So, how was it?! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If there are any mistakes, please email me and let me know! I'd appreciate it very much. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter Four  
  
***  
  
Once inside Serena's room, her mother opened all of the drawers to the dresser and took the clothes off the hangers in Serena's closet. Reaching under Serena's bed, Elain pulled out Serena's green suitcases. She stuffed every peice of clothing into three, and Serena's accessories in the last one. In five more minutes, they were ready to go.  
  
"Mom, are you sure about this?" Serena stared as her mom finished packing. She seemed to think that she was the one going away.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive baby! I must admit that I was a little uncertain at first, but the more Professor Dumbledore told me about Hogwarts, the moreI thought of how good it would be for you! You'd be able to make new friends and learn magic! Wouldn't that be fun?" Elain gathered Serena into one big hug. "Besides, it wasn't healthy the way you'd always lock yourself in your room! You never seemed to have any friends!"  
  
"But Mo-" Serena started to argue.  
  
"No, you're going and that's final!"  
  
With that said, Elain walked out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
Serena stood there in shock. Her mom was actually okay with this? She was going to leave her with an old man and the devel himself? My God! Was her mom on something? She have to check....  
  
Serena looked at her now bare room one more time, and headed downstairs.  
  
"She'll be fine Miss. Kingston. I'll personally make sure that she gets settled in."   
  
Oh, that should make her feel better, Serena thought. Yeah, right. I don't want to be watched over by some greasy-haired old man!  
  
"Hello Serena, are you ready to go?" Professor Dumbledore gave her a soft smile, the twinkling in his eyes were there. Does he think this was funny? He thinks it's funny for me to be hauled off to some lunatic school? This man needs some help!  
  
"In a minute."  
  
I walked over to my mother who looked like she was about to cry.   
  
Yeah, let her weep. She should feel bad for making me go with those two dorks. Feeling guilt wash over her, Serena stopped her trail of thoughts.  
  
Elain gathered Serena into her arms for a huge hug, her eyes balling.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Honey! You be a god girl, you hear?"  
  
God, mom, get a grip. You're going to see my on weekends!  
  
"I'll miss you, too Mom." Stepping back from her mother, Serena walked over to the Dumbledore fellow, and they all walked out the house.  
  
***  
  
Rayne: Sorry that it's so short, but I really didn't have enough time. At least I updated, right?  
  
Yami Rayne: Right. Anyone that has a problem with that, has to deal with me. No one messes with my Aibou!  
  
Rayne 'blushing': Uh, yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I'll make the next chapters longer! Promise! Anyway, the poll is over, and these are the results! Every vote has been counted!  
  
Serena/Harry- 16  
  
Serena/Draco- 33  
  
Serena/Oliver- 7  
  
Serena/Ron- 2  
  
Serena/Sirius- 1  
  
Serena/Lupin- 1  
  
Yami Rayne: And so..... Malfoy wins!! Knew you had it in you, buddy! You treat that girl right, you hear?  
  
Rayne: Come off it Ray! There's going to be a LITTLE drama where they're concerned. Well, until next time! 


	5. Getting Ready

**A Gift of Magic**

**Chapter 5ive**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**erena was almost in tears. She desperately tried to keep herself from looking back, for is she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. Sadness overwhelmed her, but her joy in being able to start a new life kept her from drowning. Serena was desperate to start over, to have a new beginning without Rei, Amy, and the rest of her so-called friends. So with her head held high and unshed tears brimming in her eyes, she kept walking.

Except now, she realized, she was the _only_ one walking. Dumbledore and the greasy-haired old man were almost thirty steps behind her, staring at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Dumbledore's eyes were once again twinkling. Wait a minute here! Was he laughing at her? Humph. She'd show him!

"Of course I am!" With as much dignity as she could muster, she calmly started back towards them. But calmly wasn't the right word. Before Serena had taken three steps, she tripped over a crack in the cement, landing smack-dab on her face. Now she was crying.

"Waaaaaaah!"

"What are you crying for! Get up!" Severus frowned fiercely, a tick in the corner of his eye. Okay, what crawled up his butt? "Something's wrong here, Dumbledore! She wasn't supposed to be a klutzy imbecile!"

Hey! Who's he calling clumsy?

"It's alight, Severus. Just a minor mishap. Nothing a spell can't cure." Dumbledore tried in vain to calm the professor down. But it wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe you don't understand the import-"

"Hello! Could you please stop talking as if I wasn't here?" Serena sat up from her position on the floor and glared. "And _who_ wasn't supposed to be clumsy? Are you talking about me? Well!"

Before Dumbledore or Professor Snape could reply, Serena was headed back towards her house. Turning around she yelled back, "I won't stay where I'm being unappreciated! So you guys can just go back to the weird world you came from!"

Walking backwards soon proved to be a very bad ideal. Serena tripped over the three front steps leading to her front door.

_Creak!_

Elaine's head poked out the doorway, quickly followed by the rest of her. "What's going on? Serena, why haven't you left yet?"

Serena looked up to see her mother scowling at her. "Mo-"

"Serena! I just know you are not trying to get out of going to Hogwarts! You wouldn't dare to hurt your mother, would you?" Serena guiltily shook her head. Elaine nodded with satisfaction. "Now get out of here!"

With one last glare, Elaine slammed the door on her daughter's face. Serena grimaced at the sound. Things just weren't going her way. Her mother hadn't even let her say a word! Of all the-

"Ms. Serena, we really should be going now. We still need to go to Diagon Alley for your supplies." Okay, what the heck was Diagon Alley? And why hadn't she heard of it before?

Serena sighed. Stalling time was now officially over. With one final look at her home, Serena started toward Dumbledore and the ugly professor once again… This time without tripping.

"Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

Drum roll, please! Alright, what did you think! Please review! I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter out, I just wasn't in the writing mood for some time. Please don't hurt me! Anyway, I'm trying to refer people to neopets, so if you would be so kind, and if you haven't already signed up, please click on my username and then click the link on my author page! 


	6. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
